In certain surgical operations, it is necessary to remove a section of a vein from the patient. For example, a portion of the saphenous vein may be removed for use in aortocoronary bypass surgery. Heretofore, it has been necessary to make an incision along the vein of the full length of the section to be removed. The vein is then freed by severing the multiple branches branching off from the vein whereupon the vein section can be lifted out. The incision must then be closed, for example by suturing or staples.